


Havoc Hotel: Out Of The Frying Pan..

by BravoCube



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Drama, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: The first part of the Havoc Hotel prologue! The demon prince has his first fight with his father and finds a mysterious portal in the castle. Where does it lead and what worlds will it open up to the inexperienced Truvius?
Kudos: 2





	Havoc Hotel: Out Of The Frying Pan..

He knew he shouldn't.

Yet like a flickering diamond, the object covered by that curtain called anyway.

Truvius had been in this castle for years. The dark colors; the purple, the gray and the black. The Gothic aesthetic was something that Truvius had grown used to seeing. Hell that color palette surrounded him even now in this dungeon like room. If he listened closely, he could hear dripping water in the corner and feel the dampness hanging in the air. It made him shiver slightly as he looked around.

The dampness made sense considering this room's location on the lower floors of the castle. There wasn't much in here it was so cramped! No windows, greyish bricks that lined the walls and floor. It all created a sense of dread inside Truvius. He would have left by now...

If not for whatever was hidden behind that curtain.

Truvius took a step forward, stiffening at the sound of his own footsteps. Damn it! Were they really that loud? Or were they just that loud in his head? What if someone heard him? What if a guard came in here? Worst of all what if his Dad heard? The what if's came up with every step he took. Yet with each thud of his heart, his resolve grew.

His Dad had never told him about this. Come to think of it he never told him anything! Why not!? He was the prince of hell! The future heir to the throne! If his Dad ever intended to let him be in control one day, then Truvius should know what this was. He should know about everything that went on in here, just as much as his Dad did! If not more so! He was well past the age of demon maturity! Why should he be scared! He didn't have to obey orders anymore!

With one more sure step forward he grabbed the curtain. He tossed the heavy purple cloth aside with all the force he could muster, clenching down hard on his jaw. In those split seconds where his vision was obscure his mind still raced with what it could be.

No amount of guesswork could have prepped him for what he saw though.

With the cloth off, Truvius was greeted with what was almost like a large ornate golden door in the middle of the room. Inside there was a red substance that pulsed and flickered. It swirled around in the space clearly not belonging here. He had never seen something like it. The top was carved in an intricate design with an eye in the center. The slit pupil staring down at him almost beckoning him even further.

So Truvius did. He walked forward, practically hypnotized by the ruby light. He had to know, what did this light to do. He wanted to know! He was going to find ou-!

The next thing Truvius knew he felt a hard grip his shoulder. He was pulled back away from the hypnotic ruby light. He yipped in surprise as he was spun around. He stumbled forward a bit then looked up.

Only to see a pair of familiar eyes staring back at him.

Gulp.

~~~~~~~~

“What the hell were you thinking!?”

Truvius stood before his father, King Skullmore in the throne room. A long purple carpet led to his father's throne. The throne was grey and had a bony appearance to it, most likely made of iron or silver. Behind him was a portrait of when he was first crowned King. Truvius tried not to look directly at it. In a sense, it was worse then having his father yell at him. He associated that image with shame in himself, a crushing guilt that was impossible to ignore.

“I don't know.” Truvius grumbled. That was usually the best response to go with. To stand there and act as meek as possible. Truvius allowed his body to slump a bit as if he were trying to hide in his spot. His father would eventually release all his anger and then probably try and ground him. Then Truvius would of course pretend to obey his orders and do what he wanted anyway. A simple thing was all it was, it would be business as usual.

Oh how wrong he was.

“All you do these days is disobey Truvius! This is the 5th time this month I caught you where you weren't supposed to go! Leaving the castle, letting your powers go haywire around other royals AND going into rooms you were explicitly told NOT to go into.” He growled at that last bit and then turned away cape billowing out as spun. “Don't even get me started on that incident at the Winter Solstice Ball a month ago!”

Truvius looked up and gave a small grin. A nervous chuckle escaping his mouth. “It was funny when everybody got drunk Dad. Come on, I made the one guy laugh so hard he snorted punch out of his nose...and his forehead hole a little I think. The one he shot his beam from. It changed it pink it was hilarious!” He chuckled again, the airy and nervous sound it made causing even him to cringe.

The King sighed pinching the area of his skull where a nose should be. The room got a chill as he did this, matching the darkness of the chamber and making Truvius feel unsettled. The silence hung in the air for awhile, uncomfortable and cold. It was hard for Truvius not to break first, babbling just to fill the silence.

“Do you even WANT to be King one day Truvius?” Skullmore mumbled. His eyes looking directly at him, cold and unreadable. Truvius blinked a few times in response to that. It was a question he had never really heard from his father.

“What...do you mean by that?” The demon prince mumbled. He bit his lip. He did understand the question...but was there even an answer that would satisfy his Father?

Evidently the answer was no, because the older demon grunted in response a glare still on his features. “Do you even understand the responsibilities you have? Understand the gravity of the situation? Do you know what I've had to do? I've had to postpone crowning a new king for years because you simply aren't worthy of it yet. You have no direction! When I was your age, I could control my powers easily. I conquered many, took thousands of human souls and you? You can't resist the urge to pull childish stunts at what are supposed to be important royal events!”

Skullmore slammed his clenched fist on the arm of his bony throne. The crack sound emanated throughout the room. Truvius cringed a little at that. “I was just trying to have a little fun...” He puffed his cheeks out a bit, eyes on the stone floor. His body seemed to slump a little more where he stood.

God, was he really that much of a disappointment?

“We have a long line of successful demons in our family! I've shown you the portraits time and time again, tried to teach you what values you're supposed to uphold. What your supposed to act like as a prince, how to use your powers properly. Yet you keep fighting me! You always do things in your own ridiculous way...and I've had it with this.”

Oh god had it? His father never used that with him before.

“From now on you are going to be under constant watch by my most trusted guards 24/7. Until my teachings finally sink in. I'm sorry son but it's for your own good.”

“What!?” Truvius bellowed straightening up, body stiffening as the rage coursed through him. “That's insane! You can't do that to me Dad! I'm an adult! You don't get to tell me what to do anymore!”

“Actually I can.” Skullmore watched him cold as he sat on his throne. “You could have just accepted your role, your destiny in this family, but you didn't. You are my only heir Truvius. You can't just throw this away for childish games. I won't allow it. You'll see in a year from now, you'll be thanking me for this. You may even find yourself having to do this for your kids one day. You have to fly straight in this world Truvius! Why don't you understand that!?”

“NO!”

Truvius's eyes glowed, blackness consuming his sclera. As he brought his hands up in his moment of anger a purple shock wave shook the room a bit. It reached the steps but didn't even come close to his father. Still his father did stumble back a little bit. He blinked a few times looking at his son in surprise.

Tears flowed from Truvius's eyes. He breathed in and out heavily, glaring at his father. Only Truvius's huffing angry breaths filled the accursed throne room.

The room Truvius completely and utterly despised. The one that represented not a home but a prison.

“This is exactly what I was talking about! You can't even control your emo-”

“Shut up Dad! I'm done listening to you! That's all I've done all my life! I Tried to make you happy and did my best to be what you wanted! Now you're going to listen to me for once!”

Before his Dad could even object Truvius continued.

“My whole life, you treated me like a kid! Kept me locked away like some prisoner. You never let me experience anything yet you expect me to act like some snobby king over a kingdom I've never even seen with my own two eyes! My whole life has just been these 4 walls! I hate it! I hate being royalty! If a life of never getting to be myself is what I'm in for, if I'm just supposed to be a tool for the royal family then...” He gasped in deeply.

“Then I don't WANT it! Find someone else to do it! I don't care about this family anymore! I hate being a demon! I..I hate you!”

Before Skullmore could fight anymore in a purple puff of smoke, Truvius disappeared. His father could only stare at what was left before releasing a long sigh. He slumped deeper into his throne. He hung his head looking at the purple carpet, a frown growing on his face. His eyebrows knitted and he shook ever so slightly.

“That boy...” He sighed. “Where did I go wrong raising him?”

~~~~

Truvius collapsed into the room he teleported into, hitting the stone floor with a hard thud. He sobbed openly, droplets of water hitting the floor and wetting it with moisture. He didn't even notice that he hadn't teleported to where he had intended. If he had, he would have hit a soft carpet instead of a hard floor.

He sniffled lifting his tear strained face from his hands. A familiar moist feeling clung to the air again. He looked around and his heart clenched thudding again in his chest. This was the room his father caught him in. The room that started this whole mess! His mind must have been on it when he teleported.

As he realized this he heard a click and a whir. The eye at the top of the ornate door opened, it's pupil training on him like before. The moment it was on him the red filled the empty space again. Pulsing and whirling around. The call to it so strong that Truvius practically wanted to yell out to it. Ask this artifact his father had what it wanted.

Then a calm filled him. He stumbled upward looking into that red pulsing thing in front of him. It was alive...so free...unlike him. He bit his lip and walked over again, slower and more cautious this time. He gulped as he put his hand into the redness. It disappeared and his eyes widened. Yet he embraced the warmth he felt on the other side. This wasn't a door, but a portal of some kind. He had heard about them in books and stories. Even heard of them from other demons.

Never experienced them in person though.

Yet he embraced the emotions that came with it. Like a child experiencing something new. The curiosity, the fear, he embraced it all. His leg went in then the rest of his arm. He closed his eyes throwing his face in, the heat enveloping him, comforting him in a sense. He relaxed into it leaning fully forward.

With that, the shadow demon prince for the first time in his life? Had left the castle. Not just the castle but the world as he knew it.

Truvius slowly opened his eyes. The sky was bathed a rich red color. His eyes were bombarded with things he had never seen. All these new sounds and new looking creatures surrounded him. His eyes widened and sparkled at this new place.

Where was he? Was this what was just outside his castle!? He spun around slowly taking in the bustling city. The wolf looking creatures, the bug looking ones, the lizards...this was what his Dad was keeping him from?

The outside world was incredible. He walked, awestruck at what was happening around him. He avoided bumping into anyone as best he could, senses heightened as they were bombarded with new experiences from all angles. That was when he noticed the clock.

The text under it as well.

Next Cleanse:

1 Day(s)?

Huh, he wondered what that meant.


End file.
